Study in Red
by Crossliner
Summary: A Cross-over Fanfic Joining Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jane moved around on the couch trying to get comfortable, Lisbon watched him dreamily, he looked so cute when he slept in her couch she was still getting used to having him in her life as a more-than a friend consultant, she still blushed when she thought of the plane event, which had led them to this point. Jane noticed her glare burning into his skin, he turned and smiled at her, "Does that moment still shake you, my dear Lisbon?" he asked sitting up. Despite the fact that she should have been used to his ability to penetrate the inner thoughts of man, she was still at loss on how he did it. "How, did you come to access such classified knowledge?" she asked moving closer to him and kissing him on his lips, "How many times have I told you, dear Teresa, Never tell a con man that he is right." He whispered into her ear. Lisbon got up and smiled at him, Jane smiled and got up, "isn't it time to go home?" he asked with a cute smile, making it impossible for her to keep her stare straight, "Where is your poker face woman?" Jane asked. "Get in the car, I'll drive" she answered picking up the keys from her desk. The drive home was somewhat quiet and Jane seemed to be thinking about something, "What on your mind Jane?" she asked looking a bit concerned, she hardly saw him deep in thought these days, even when they worked on hard to solve cases, he always carried an aura of playfulness, "Nothing, just feeling small today, considering how large the universe is compared to a small me." He turned and smiled at her, his sense of humour was somewhat disturbing, as these days he always seemed to consider himself with reference to the size of the universe. She turned round the corner that lead to her apartment, and drew to a halt, "We're home philosopher!" she said, Jane giggled and jumped out of the car, he stretched lazily as he got to the door, "You know Lisbon, Sacramento is a dull and boring city as at now, believe you me, I would pay a dime to have one of Red John's operative commit a murder."Lisbon gave him a worrying glance, and opened the door, "Jane, I will tell you this for the umpteenth time, when homicide detectives are bored, that's a good thing." He grabbed her frame and kissed her, her phone vibrated violently in her coat pocket, and in the fraction of a second, Jane's was doing the same, Jane faced lit up as he saw his boss name on his phone screen, and Lisbon gave him another worried glance, he really was a sociopath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Abbott sat behind his desk with an aura of authority, "For quite some time we have had peace and quiet here in Sacramento." He said, silently as if giving a war briefing, "I got a call from SAC PD, about a murder, they said it's a federal matter, the victim is a senator residing here in Sacramento, and the best hands are required on this case." He turned to Jane and Lisbon, "Your personal lives is none of my business, but I hope your relationship will not affect your ability to close this case?" he asked directing the question more at Jane than at Lisbon. "No sir" Lisbon answered, Jane got up from his chair, "I'm sure it's quite illegal for Law enforcers to have three cats." Abbott looked sternly at him, "And your point is?", "I haven't lost my touch." Jane said smiling. "We are expecting in the next twenty minutes a consulting detective from England, he goes by the name Sherlock Holmes" Abbott said turning away from Jane, "I expect you to be at your best, I've heard a lot about him, and I don't want anyone to carry a bad impression about the FBI" he said staring directly at Jane. John Watson has always been nervous about Sherlock meeting new people; he tended to leave a very bad first impression on them, they wondered about the airport, from post to post getting cleared by the various security agents, before finally they stood at the rail waiting to sight their contact. Holmes noticed a blond guy and a brunette lady standing behind the rail holding a sign that read John and Holmes, he walked toward them, pulling John slightly with him. John noticed were they were headed and got a chill, he really expected this to be a disaster. John wanted to be the first to make an impression for the sake of them both. Teresa extended her hand to the two strangers she suspected to be their expected guest, "Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane, FBI" she said routinely, "Hi, John and Sherlock" John said taking her hand and moving to Jane's, "How long have you two been Lover's?" Sherlock asked with his trademark cold stare, Lisbon shouldn't have answered the question, but she was so fascinated by someone else doing Jane's thing that she answered before she could think about it, "6 months, how did you come about the knowledge?", "Well it's quite easy" Holmes said looking at a worried John, "First you look to be someone in authority, next you are the one carrying the gun, but when we came towards the both of you, you instinctively pressed into him for protection, and he isn't your father, what else would he be?" Holmes asked, "Remarkable" Lisbon said, "Rather elementary" Holmes replied offering her his hand, and then Jane, "For a cocaine addict you sure are smart." Jane said shaking his hand, this time it was Lisbon's turn to look worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The drive back to the office was rather silent, but not awkward. In front of the FBI office, Abbott stood expecting them, and he escorted them to his office, Jane and John decided to bond and Abbott excused them from the office, Lisbon following closely, when they were out Sherlock turned to Abbott "What happened to her team?", "What you mean?" Abbott asked, "Clearly she was in authority before, now she isn't, what happened to her team?", "Well they got disbanded by the FBI." Abbott said looking at Jane, "It had something to do with him?" Sherlock asked turning to look at Jane, "Sort of" Abbott answered, two officers walked in, "Meet agent Fischer and agent Kimball Cho" Abbott said, Sherlock shook their hands, "I'm Sherlock Holmes." He said, "I've heard about you" Cho said from John's Memo's, "Nice to meet you." Sherlock turned and walked out of the office walking toward the talking crew, they were silent once he arrived, and Jane turned to him, "Sorry about my comments about you being an addict, I understand life is hard." "No worries about it" Sherlock answered, "In fact I'm delighted in your deduction ability." Lisbon looked pleased so did Watson, they smiled at each other from the corner of their lips, "You know" Sherlock said turning to Lisbon, "Your brother or brothers will be proud of your boyfriend if they get to meet him", "And your wife will be proud of the decision of the friend you have" Jane said to John, John reacted first, "How did you know, I'm not with my ring?" Jane smiled, "The area around your ring finger is pale, limited blood supply I don't suppose you would tie a rope there." Lisbon turned to Sherlock, "How did you know I had brothers?", Sherlock turned to go, "You have that tomboy personality, anyone would know." "Mr. Jane how would you like to bond over tea, you strike me as a tea person." "It will be a pleasure" Jane replied giddily. They sat at the table quietly sipping away at their tea, Sherlock looked around the pen, and then back at Jane, "You know Scotland Yard is quite different from this place, but the method of operation is quite the same." Jane looked up, "You loved her that much?" Sherlock asked, "Who?" Jane asked "Your ex-wife." Sherlock said, "How did you figure that?" Jane asked, "You keep rubbing your ring finger subconsciously, and you don't have a ring on it, definitely you must have had one there, I don't suppose you'd tie a rope there." Sherlock said smiling and so did Jane, "What was her name?" Sherlock asked, "Angela." Jane said, "Why did she leave you?" He asked again, "She didn't, she died, was killed, long story, don't ask." Jane said quickly. Sherlock sat there looking with a cold stare as if Jane should have known better. "Love isn't such a bad thing." Jane said, Sherlock just grunted and returned to his tea. Abbott came in with Lisbon, Fischer, Cho and John, "I'm glad you could bond over tea" he said walking towards them, but we have work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They arrived at the crime scene which happened to be the mansion of Senator Getram Bale filled to the brim with cops, forensics and political leaders. Jane turned to Sherlock briefly when they dropped, "Why were you brought into this case?" "Well we had a similar one in London, dead member of parliament. And he also died just before campaigning for Prime minister, whereas yours is for presidency." "And you think there is a pattern?" Jane asked, "Well, yes." Lisbon tugged at Jane's coat, "will you be okay working with him?" she asked in a whisper, "of course Lisbon, don't worry it's just for a day." Lisbon just shook her head. They arrived at the scene, and Sherlock and Jane walked about the room taking many things into account. Then they arrived at the main crime scene, it was a gruesome sight, senator Getram had been murdered in a very bloody fashion, he was torn up around the neck, two major arteries had been carefully and precisely severed, then his chest incision a number nine. Jane stooped low, looking at the fingers, shoes and taking in the scent of the man, Sherlock worked just close by with his magnifier, checking prints and inconsistencies, he walked out of the house and was back in about thirty minutes. "Well I'm done here" he said turning toward Fischer, Cho, Abbott, Lisbon, John and Jane. "What are we looking at?" Cho asked, "A murder" Sherlock said, Cho grinned, and Sherlock turned to Abbott, "Isn't there anyone we can talk to?" "Well the door man and maid, but we have spoken to them before, Cho has, didn't do any good." "His ex wife" Jane said getting up, "His ex wife, he is recently divorced." "How did he manage to keep the divorce secret?" Lisbon asked surprised that it was even possible. Abbott walked out of the house to call the office, "they'll get us her location in a minute" he said when he came in, Sherlock sat on an adjacent cushion in deep thought, "Is there something on your mind?" Watson asked walking over to sit beside Sherlock, "Yes, there are two or more killers." Sherlock said, "What do you mean?" Abbott asked, "well for a start, this building has an underground study, and that is where the senator was killed, not here, and the exact same thing happened in London, and I apprehended the killer, what does that tell us?" he asked, "That it's an organisation" Jane said, "Yes, Mr. Jane, and what else?" "Our victim probably tried to break out from the group since they would have been supported had they just wanted to be leaders in their various countries" Lisbon added, "And the association is an international one." John said, "but even more" Sherlock said getting up, "The body was brought out of the study to send a message to other members of the group, hence the curious numbers on the victim, the London victim was number 6, and this one 9, and it also explains the fact that entry isn't forced." Sherlock began walking to where he expected the study to be and the rest of the team followed closely, "But how did they transport his body from the study to the sitting room without spilling blood?" Cho asked, "Well they did spill blood, but it has been washed clean" Jane answered, "the question is what the numbers mean?" Jane said, looking at Sherlock for confirmation, "He's right" Sherlock said, have your people take samples from the floor. They entered the study, which happened to be bloodier by far compared to the sitting room. Sherlock and Jane set about working again, Jane turned to the standing spectators, "I'll bet anyone twenty dollars that his joining the group will have something to do with his divorce, since it was a very quiet one." "O my" Sherlock exclaimed, "You're a genius Mr. Jane. How could I not have seen that, I'll be done here and we must speak to his ex, she will most definitely have been threatened about causing a scandal." "Well unless he paid her off" Jane said. They were done observing the crime scene and they set out to the residence of Harley, Getram's ex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The house of Ms. Harley was superb, it looked to be white washed, but maintained, there was a flower nursery toward the right side of the compound and it sought of reflected light in it's different colours, gave the house a happy look, the whole compound was covered with a well maintained carpet grass, and the air around the house was refreshing. Abbott knocked on the door twice, and a blonde lady in a pink bathing robe opened the door for them, about description, Miss Harley was about 6ft, striking green eyes that bordered on blue. "Miss Harley?" Abbott asked "Who else would she be?" Sherlock asked impatiently. She looked at them weirdly but later let them come in. Sherlock and John sat on the sofa that faced the door, Jane and Lisbon on the one next to them, Harley sat on the cushion facing the room, and Cho and Fischer stayed at the car. "Ma'am what can you tell us about your husband?" Abbott asked not sure how to start, "Ex husband." Harley corrected, "Yes of course, your ex husband" Abbott replied suppressing a scream, "Well he was a nice..." Jane interrupted her, "Cut us the crap, you don't like you husband", Sherlock looked at Jane with a look of approval, "We don't have that much time miss" Lisbon chirped in, giving Jane a disapproving look, Abbott just rubbed his palm together to dispel some heat. "Miss Harley, could you please tell the man hiding in your bedroom to come out?" Sherlock asked, she looked surprised but complied, "James, you can come out now, they already know." A young man who looked like a million bucks stepped out from the room, "How did they know?" he asked directing the question at the detectives, "Not important" Abbott answered, "They imprint on the cushion, too deep for a single person her size, and Miss Harley isn't a lesbian, she married a man, anything more you want to know?" Sherlock asked "You just can't resist showing off." Abbott muttered under his breath, "Now miss, tell us the truth about your husband", "And no cliché like he was a good man" Jane interrupted before she could say anything further, "Alright, he was weird, in a good way, he hardly talked, and anytime he spoke, he always said something about loyalty taking the place of personal lives." She said looking at her feet, she stared up at Sherlock, but he just gave her a cold stare. "She won't be helpful." Sherlock concluded, "Not if you can do anything." He said turning to Jane, "But you may want to talk to Lesterade, maybe he can give us access to the man that I helped in convicting for the murder of Sir George of Wales." Holmes said getting up and so did Watson, Lisbon turned to Harley, "Don't leave town", "But that's my line" Abbott argued. "You should never have disbanded her team" Sherlock said more in a whisper to himself than to anyone in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The waitress walked up to them with their order, and almost instinctively, Jane and Holmes separated themselves from the rest of the team, Abbott had a questioning look on his face, Watson looked at him with pity, "He hardly gets to talk to someone who thinks like him." Jane and Holmes sat a few tables from the team with hot steaming tea at their disposal, "You got more from that woman than I did" Sherlock said giving Jane a cold knowing look, "I did" Jane said, "And you got more from the crime scene than I did" Jane said to Sherlock smiling, "You first" Sherlock said, "For a start, she was cheating on her husband long before he divorced her, and immediately he did, she moved on, and now she feels guilty." Jane said, "Your turn." Jane said, "Something was taking from the victim, a necklace, which I imagine contains either a symbol or his status and ranking in the association, next was the window was forced open, but the killer didn't go out through the window." Jane looked serious "Why didn't you say something?" he asked; "Now you're playing the responsible adult?" Sherlock asked smiling, "You know Mr. Holmes, around here I usually do the cold reading, and you're on my turf." "But you enjoy the competition against me, I see you took extra time to ensure that there was nothing I could read off you when we got here, but I know you wish we would give you a few moments with agent Lisbon" Jane blushed heavily, "Back to the case Mr. Holmes.", Sherlock smiled, the footprints at the window, it was deeper when retreating than it was in coming, "So are you saying there were three man and they carried something from the house?" Cho asked sipping his tea, "Mr Cho" Holmes said glancing at him, "I did not see you there, and yes I am, my guess, it was a second body." Lisbon suspected the trio of hiding something and walked over to them "What you doing guys?" she asked attracting both John and Abbott to the table, Sherlock excused himself taking John with him. "What's going on Jane?" Lisbon asked with a concerned look, "We need to talk to Getram's ex" Jane said gulping down his tea, "Harley?" Abbott asked, Jane looked irritated at him "Of course, Harley." Jane said "He's rubbing off on you, you know?" Lisbon asked as they walked out of the cafeteria, Jane just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was about 9:00pm when the team met with assembled again at the FBI office; Abbott recalled that they hadn't booked a hotel for their guest. Sherlock being his usual self didn't really mind sleeping on Jane's couch in the office, but Lisbon insisted on them staying the night at her place until the next day, John would have let Sherlock have his way except he was bone tired. Jane himself would rather that Sherlock used his couch; he really didn't want the man reading bliss off his face in the morning.

Sherlock got up by 4 am, and paced the sitting room, something was wrong with the crime scene, exactly what was beyond him for now, but he was going to figure it out. Jane came in an hour later with Lisbon and John, "Do you want us to trade findings?" Jane asked, "I do very much want that to happen." Sherlock answered, Jane went into the kitchen to prepare tea, and was out before Sherlock could ask him why he was walking away. "You know Mr. Jane, you make a mean tea." Sherlock said, Jane just smiled sipping away, "So what did you find on you tour?" Jane asked, "Getram apparently had a secretary that stayed with him, I bet it was her body they moved, she probably walked in on them and they had no choice. The silent alarm in the house was switched off before the attack, it was digital, Getram was generally a lone ranger, that would tell us that the killers knew the house very well, the association probably designed and built the house for him, the job was done clean." Sherlock stared into space for a few seconds, "I had a guy trace the terminal and source of the silent alarm, and he traced it to Sac PD office and the source to Hi-Tech electronics and security. I talked with Sac PD, they said the alarm sounded about an hour after the murder, but I observed that the alarm was never activated after the killers deactivated it, I also spoke to Hi-Tech, and the buyer was Harley, which does not match with my theory of them building the house and installing the alarm, how could they have known the alarm was there? And as you say, she was cheating on Getram long before the divorce, she has no motive, you?" Jane sipped on his tea taking in all the information that was being poured into his system, he looked up at Sherlock Holmes, "Harley, well didn't really talk much about her life with Getram, I mostly read it off her, she was reluctant to confess that I was right, but she didn't have to. She was in love with Getram, that agreed, but he was never home long enough for her liking, so like anyone else, she moved out to find the next available guy, being her admirable and confident self, she didn't find that quite hard, and to make her luck complete, she found a nice guy in James, rich, hot and thick, he was a perfect guy, plus he didn't need her money. She later spoke to me about how she and Getram got divorced, apparently, the threat came from Getram, rather than the association, and she thought it strange, but as we say, 'don't ask, don't tell.' She just moved out quietly, and she was hardly in touch with him, as she said, 'one moment he wanted to have kids with her, the next he was acting like a cold serial killer.'" "Was your victim, the English MP a bachelor?" Lisbon asked turning to face Sherlock, "Yes he was" "So we have an organisation recruiting single men, and killing them off when they aim for a higher post?" Lisbon asked a rhetorical question "Come to think of it Sherlock, the MP, he might have had a secretary, writing his memo." John said, "High horses" Sherlock exclaimed, "how did I miss that", he gave John an approving glance, "And there were members of parliament at his house too, and politicians at Getram's house too." Lisbon commented, "as soon as the day breaks, we will talk to the politicians he knew" Lisbon said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Holmes was out of the house before the sleeping masses awoke again, and he only arrived in the office later during coffee break. "What have you been up to?" Watson asked as soon as he saw Holmes, attracting the attention of the others to the petite figure standing at the entrance to the bullpen. "I have been up and running, building up a network of people to aid me." Cho immediately removed a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Jane, who was beaming with smiles, "Did you have something to eat" John urged Sherlock, and he sat down to tea, looking at Jane and Lisbon in a very peculiar fashion. Jane and John left the office almost as if with on conspiracy, and Sherlock turned to Lisbon, "I have a theory about the missing secretary, I presume she isn't dead but rather has aided Getram's killers in murder and evasion." "Why do you think that?" Lisbon asked, "Well let's look at it in all forms of reason, then we can narrow it down" Sherlock said getting up and walking to the board, "we have a man who is disallowed from having a wife, but has a secretary, while with his wife , they are a loving couple and have no known issues except loyalty and personal lives as she has stated, he, quite aware of the fact that he may be attacked, sends his wife, or ex wife, to buy a silent alarm, and he ends the terminal in Sac PD office, a month after buying the alarm, he is divorced and three weeks later killed, the silent alarm is switched off even before the attack and due to information given from the secretary, one of the same frequency is built and sounded routed to the terminal by an insider in Sac PD, they attack kill the , man insert a warning in form of the number nine upon his chest and alert the police via the sounded alarm so as to get the warning public. The Secretary herself wants her tracks covered so she pretends to be dead, and leaves with the killers." He wrote as he spoke, and soon Lisbon, Cho Fischer and Abbott stared mesmerized at the board, "Does Jane know about this?" Lisbon asked, "Yes, I told him about it via text, that is how he knew about my movement this morning" He said grinning at Cho who stared surprised at the information he now had, "And where are they now?" Abbott asked, "I asked Mr. Jane to interrogate the criminal, as he won't talk to me, seeing Mr. Jane is an expert in reading people, I-" "That's alright" Abbott interrupted him, getting up and walking toward the interrogation room, all followed except Sherlock and Lisbon.

The journey to senator Lark's house was a short and rather thoughtful one for Holmes as he thought and anticipated what Jane would get of the convict sitting in that interrogation room probably feeling smart, while Jane popped and siphoned tons of information from him. The house or mansion as you may call it belonging to senator Lark, was a rather large one, built with a fanciful front mini garden, and a play ground right in the middle of it, two small kids were a boy and a girl, both of about 12 and 13 respectively were running up and down in the garden, Lisbon looked at them with admiration in her eyes, "I take it you never had a beautiful childhood" Sherlock commented, she chose to ignore the question and led them to the door leading to Lark's sitting room. Lisbon knocked once then backed away as if expecting an attack, Sherlock stood in place. A young lady in an apron peeked round the door, "Lisbon, I'm with the FBI, and this is Sherlock Holmes, Consulting detective for Scotland Yard" Lisbon summarised, though it hardly was a summary, "Ma'am can we come in?" Lisbon asked when she didn't respond. "Yes of course" she replied, "My name is Tiara by the way." She said ushering them in "I'm Lark's wife." She said staring at Sherlock Holmes, "Can we see your husband?" Sherlock asked taking advantage of her attention on him. "Of course, he is in the study; I'll get him to come see you." The brunette lady that walked away from them was a definition of fashion in apron, clearly she had lived a wealthy life as a young girl, a teenager precisely as that forms the binding age, she had learned to be easy going and friendly because of that, she had blue intelligent eyes, and rich tanned skin, a slight sway in her thick hips, and strength in her steps. Holmes stored all this in his memory palace, he might need it later. Mr. Lark Sebastian was in the sitting room, faster than was thought possible, Lisbon stood up to greet him, but Holmes sat in place watching him, this seemed to annoy the man, something Lisbon didn't fail to notice. Holmes reminded her of Jane, and she was going to have to try to put a leash on him, but with his friendship inhibition policy, that was going to be a very hard problem. "I hear you are with the FBI" he said looking at Lisbon, "And you're with Scotland Yard?" he asked turning to Sherlock, who looked displeased at the stupid question. "Mr. Lark we'll like to know everything you know about Mr. Getram" Lisbon said sitting down close to Sherlock, "Well not everything" Sherlock corrected, "Everything you know about him and his involvement in any organisation." "Why would I know anything about that?" Lark asked, "Because you have the same style book found in his study, arranged in the same pattern, it's hardly a coincidence don't you agree?" Sherlock asked staring at Lisbon, "We can take you in too custody for aiding and abetting murder Mr. Lark" Lisbon said, hoping to convince the man to talk and save them some time. He snorted "You'll have to prove it Miss Lisbon, and I'm quite sure not even your British friend here can do that." Holmes face was beat, "Mr. Lark wouldn't it be a shame to tell your wife you're cheating on her, seeing as you won't do it yourself?" Sherlock Holmes asked, Lark adjusted in his seat targeting Sherlock in case he needed to take him down, Sherlock was unfazed by the imminent threat posed by this man and carried on. "I'm sure Mrs. Tiara will appreciate this information, especially since by marriage law, she is entitled to half your wealth." Lark turned to Lisbon as if asking for help, Lisbon took the opportunity to drive the advantage home, "Mr. Lark if you cooperate with us, my British friend here will do no such thing." Holmes didn't want to let this scoundrel off so easily, but he let it slide, Lark adjusted position in his chair as he prepared to leak the dirty secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Jane had really gone ahead of the convict named Sam, sitting right before him, and John was impressed by the remarkable skill of both manipulation and deduction, mixed overall with playfulness that Jane displayed in the interrogation room, he even got to see a little touch of hypnosis ran in real time, and he was more than glad he voted to follow Jane on his own mission, he just hoped Lisbon would cope with Sherlock. So far what they had gotten was impressive, apart from the obvious that he was working for an association, they found out that he is asthmatic, making mind suggestion fun, and that he was a college student in Cambridge, and was introduced by his friend, who sadly had died in prison, Jane guessed suicide. He later told them about the association, and its arrangement, he himself never had access to the original blueprints, neither did he ever meet the top officials, he was never invited to a meeting, but his friend was, and he thought his friend might have, his friend often supervised any crime they committed, which ranged from stealing to murder, but never rape, in fact they were discouraged from it. Jane deduced that he had money issues and was a loner, and asked him how he got paid, and he told them he got paid by hand, they also inquired about the number, and he told them he knew nothing, but they were told to carve it into the people they killed, he also said that the American cell was disjoined to the British as it was with all cells, they were only controlled by a leader that most of them have never met. This led Jane to deduce that his friend had committed suicide as was stated earlier. Jane and Watson later excused themselves to the bullpen for tea, and left Cho to continue his interrogation; Watson couldn't help but be impressed at how this American in a three piece suit carried himself, he just like Sherlock Holmes commanded respect, he truly was his cousin across the Atlantic. "So Mr. Watson, can you make anything further of what he said?" Jane asked thoughtfully sipping at his tea, "Except stated, I can't, what about you?" Watson replied, Jane smiled, "It's obvious that the number would either be a warning, or the number of victims killed by the group, but I take it that it's the number of victims the particular cell have killed, since there is no pattern whatsoever." He answered, "then why the publicity?" Watson asked, "It's a way of communicating to the leaders that the mission was complete, rather than going to meet them, and risking being traced, after all, everyone watches T.V, and it's not a crime at all." Jane said smiling, and Watson couldn't help but agree with him, whoever ran this group; he should be a top priority to the C.I.A, although you wouldn't really know where to start. Cho came out about thirty minutes later, feeling frustrated; he sat by the table, "Hey Cho" Jane called, "What did you get?" "Nothing useful, or that you didn't get, he lawyered up" Cho answered, "Mr. Cho, do join us for tea then" Watson offered, "I'll rather take coffee" Cho replied, "Mr. Cho I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you been in the military before?" Watson asked, "Yes, why?" Cho inquired not raising his head from the book he was reading, "Mr. Watson was in the military too, that's why" Jane answered, "Show off" Cho said looking at Jane with unforgiving eyes, "Really?" Jane said wide eyed, "Still brooding over fifty bucks? I expected better from you Cho" Jane said with mock amazement, Cho didn't answer, just kept on reading. "Mr Cho doesn't seem to like you much" Watson observed looking at Jane, "On the contrary we are really good friends." Jane answered. A dark tall man, who looked to have been in body building all through his early years, walked in, 'perfect ladies man' Jane thought. "CIA" he said flashing his badge, "I came to take the prisoner for interrogation." Jane directed them to Abbott, Watson following closely, Abbott gave little to no resistance in releasing the prisoner, and they were out before an hour. Lisbon came back about thirty minutes after that, but without Sherlock, and they all gathered for evening tea. Sherlock came in about three hours later, looking tired but excited about something. He came straight to Jane "Did you get anything out of him?" Jane smiled "Of course he is child's play" and he stated all that has been stated earlier about the guy. "What about you?" Jane asked, "I like to use my information for showmanship. But where is the convict?" Sherlock asked excited, "Was taking away by the CIA" Watson answered, immediately Sherlock's face dropped, "He's going to freak out" John said before he even realized, "Before you do, I knew he wasn't CIA, and put a tracker on him." Jane said smiling, "Evasive badge sweep, that doesn't work on me." He said smiling and Sherlock Holmes did the same. Jane produced the monitor and waved it at Sherlock, Watson had to admit, and he felt jealous at the wonderful attention lavished by Sherlock on Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

John and Lisbon sat at Cho's desk watching the duo work their brains out, it was fascinating to see. "We should get a shirt you know" Watson said turning toward Lisbon, "A shirt with the caption 'I work with a Braniac?'" Lisbon asked, "Exactly, and maybe another that says 'We think alike'" Watson added, Lisbon laughed heartily. It was nice how she took time to laugh, Jane is a lucky man John thought. Jane turned to the duo and winked at Lisbon, that same moment Abbott walked in looking like he had caught someone crushing his good fortune, "Lisbon what did you get Lark involved in, and you have five minutes to say it in such a way that I won't hand you over to the Vice President" Abbott said almost shouting, the FBI office was almost empty and his voice was amplified attracting the attention of other agents. "I don't understand sir" Lisbon replied standing up, "Is Lark missing?" John asked, "No dead" Sherlock replied calmly, "He talked, I was expecting this good news", "Good news?" Abbott asked, his temper a ticking time bomb, "Yes" Sherlock replied, "The problem about running an organization is this, no matter how brilliant you're, a tiny mistakes from a not so bright pawn, can split you organisation wide open to prying eyes, the same way I was able to break Moriaty's ring" Sherlock replied smiling, "And whats the goodnews there?" Abbott asked, Sherlock surpressed a universe of anger, was everyone this slow in their reasoning he wondered, "Well the thing is, Lark is a dumb pawn, he has made a mistake in talking, the leader of this organisation has to take him out, he has to show the others what happens when you disobey, this act would call in the CIA, and after such a stunt as Lark has pulled, it wont take them long to crack it wide open, so what would you do in such a situation, to prevent them from doing that?" Sherlock concluded, looking at Abbott then at Jane and then at his clasped hands, "I'll call my friends in the CIA and FBI" Lisbon answered, "Well the CIA we can't control, but the FBI we can", Abbott concluded turning to go, Sherlock just shook his head, "I know what you mean Sherlock, the guy we're tracking is his friend at the CIA" Jane remarked, " Lark should be labelled ten by my theory" Jane said, Sherlock turned and smiled wide, "Yes by all means, and his wife should be Getrams secretary, that's how they knew!", "But how did he know we had the prisoner?" Lisbon asked, "He told us the the American and British cells were disjoint", "That goes to show thay have a common leader, a very cunning man, a master of disguise, a genius planner, a great schemer, one would want to think it is Moriaty" Sherlock replied, Jane moved toward Lisbon and held her, "And now he knows about us, and what we are about to do" Jane said as if in a trance, Sherlock didnt quite get it, but Jane remebered deeply the effects Redjohn had on him, how he had taken Lisbon, the drawing on her face, Kristina Frye too and His family, the beginning of it all. He wasn't sure he was ready to go through all of it again, the intense strength it had taken him to battle Redjohn for 10 years, he was just beginning to regain, Sherlock however seemed ready and eager to take on this challenge to dive into this new battle, but that was natural, he was an intellectual and he hadnt lost anything to Moriaty, they were just professionals of competing professions, where as his was a gamble of happiness, one he was about to get into again, he wasnt strong, and was sure he couldn't protect Lisbon as he wished, except with his wits, something the other guy had in his arsenal too. "Everyone go home, we gather here by 6 am tomorrow, Sherlock, John, I got you a hotel, follow me" Abbott announced and began walking away, everyone following behind him, Sherlock turned back and looked at the hidden camera in the room, "I'll get you" he mouthed and continued walking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sherlock was awoken violently by the vibration of his cell, he could have sworn his eyes were on fire, it hurt badlly to be awoken by 1.30am when he was sure he had just slept about an hour ago, he cursed. Sleeping close to Watson felt weird, but oddly warming, he knew he had a friend who had his back, although he'll never admit it to him, he hated to drag Watson into the impending danger, but knowing the old doctor, he loved this sought of thing. He smiled and picked up the phone, there was a short message from a programmed number, asking him to come to the rooftop of the hotel, his mind immediately flashed backed to Moriaty and the final problem. He left the phone beside Watson and got out of the sheets, and began putting on his trademark costume. He picked up his pistol and tucked it in, he knew he wouldn't need it, but darn him if he refused the urge to carry it, he might need to use it to make a valid point.

The elevator was chilled and it made him shiver involuntarily, it moved up slowly and noiselessly, only the ear boring music and the ting that indicated change of floors. Finally he was at the roof, and he got out, standing there was a familiar figure in a coat holding a walking staff, Holmes knew immediately who it was, Colonel Moran! "Hello Sherlock" Moran said with his thick British accent, his smart blue eyes boring into Sherlock, "I know you thought Lestrade could hold me forever" He said smiling, and beginning to pace around Sherlock, "Murder I believe was the charge? You thought you had waited patiently enough for me to make the mistake that would end me, one thing you didnt count on however was the fact that Moriaty, our mutual friend will never leave alone one who has done as he asked" He stopped right in front of Sherlock staring him in the eye. Though Sherlock looked calm and cold on the outside, it was pretty hard for him not to break down and scream while plugging bullets into this man, "What have you done to Lestrade?" Sherlock asked calmly, "O Your old pal is fine, I spoke with him on the phone yesterday, he meant to call you, but I forbade him, I am in charge now" He said smiling, "I control the organisation you are investigating, the cell in London that is, my pal RedJohn controls the one here in America, and we all answer to your friend Moriaty, whom you presumed you killed three years ago" He turned dead serious now, "But you can't kill what won't die Sherlock, you can't!" he leaned in and whispered into Sherlock's ears, Sherlock drew back a bit, "Why are you here?" He asked calmly, "To aide you, Sherlock, you and your friend Patrick are a tad back and missing the point, we did not only make the murders pubic to communicate to members of the organization, but also to call you and Patrick in, you see, you and Patrick have one thing in common, you both thought you killed your arch rivals" He sighed, "My buddy RedJohn has a score to settle with Patrick and I and Moriaty with you, you're the bigger fish to fry in this gig" He smiled again, "You don't seem to be at your best here however, you keep missing clues, go back to Getrams house and look for what you missed, Moriaty will contact you if necessary, keep this cell" He handed Sherlock a postpaid cell and left by jumping down the hotel then deploying a parachute, Holmes just stood and watched in silence.

"Stop that Jane" Teresa whispered turning to look at Jane, "you know I am tired, and we have to be up early", "What?" Jane asked innocently, " I am pretty sure I was about to sleep" he said whilst raising himself on an elbow, just then his phone rang, a programmed number, he looked at Lisbon, then picked up the phone, "Hello Patrick" a sweet small voice said over the other line, "Do you give up yet?" and then the caller hung up, Jane could have had a heart attack, his face went pale, "What is it?" Lisbon asked concerned, "Goddamnit Jane, who was that?" Lisbon asked harshly when he did not reply, "It's RedJohn, he is alive" Jane replied, "but that's impossible", Lisbon remarked, "you killed him right? Maybe its just one of his henchmen messing with you", "No Lisbon, I know that voice anywhere" Jane replied, "we've to contact Abbott."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Abbott was very sure he was asleep, and the the disturbing noise was not from his head, but rather from an external source, and he hated it, he tried to reach for it, and made contact with his wife's hand, who handed it over to him, he looked at the screen for the caller Id, "Urghh Jane" he muttered, and answered the call, "Jane can't it wait till tomorrow ?" He asked before Jane could even speak, "Hello to you too sir" Jane replied, "Get to the point Jane or I'll shoot you", "Ok, RedJohn is still alive" Abbott was sure he heard wrongly, but he decided his sleep was more important, "And you know this how?" he asked, "He just contacted me", "Jane lets talk about this in the morning please, 6.30 am, no longer 6 am, you have you to thank for that." And he was asleep before the information could sink in.

Watson felt around the bed, and it was empty, "Mary, are you there?" He whispered, he got up immediately realising he was sleep talking, "Sorry Sherlock I..." He began to say when he realised Sherlock was gone, "Sherlock!" he exclaimed as he got up and walked into the alley, he got into the elevator and headed for the ground floor, 4 am was way too early for anyone to be in the bar, but he thought that was the best shot he had at finding Sherlock, else he had already gone to work. The 'ting' sound made by the elevator as it hit the ground floor brought Watson back to reality, he walked out of the elevator into the reception area and smiled lightly at the receptionist, and rushed ahead into the bar. Sherlock was sitting in the bar, gathered around by a small group which seemed to be amused at him, and he kept speaking, making fun and laughter at the expense of a thick, muscular guy, who paid attention to Sherlock with malice in his eyes, Watson walked up to him quickly, "What are you doing Sherlock?" He whispered emphatically to him, "Having fun" Sherlock replied, "Isn't that right guys?" He asked the group, "Yea!" They all replied, "This guy is a blast" a certain blond guy remarked, "shut up" Watson said, dragging Sherlock to the Elevator. "Sherlock what are you doing?" Watson asked as soon as they were alone, "You going to get drunk and we've to be at work early tomorrow, we've work to do", "No we don't, well not all of you"Sherlock commented standing upright, "Did you get the message I left you?" "What message?" Watson asked, "I left my phone by your side, it contained information on my whereabouts" Sherlock said calmly, "No I didn't, I was too busy worrying about you", "There was no need for that Watson, that phone would have been much useful to you had I gone missing" Sherlock said and walked into the elevator, Watson following quickly, Watson pressed the button for the 6th floor, and they began their ascent in relative silence. Jane was sitting staring into open space, Lisbon sat beside him, "Jane you cannot let him get to you", "I am fine" Jane said, "yea you are" Lisbon said, "You can't fool me Jane, I know you", "I can't let him take you again Lisbon" Jane said quietly, "Do you think we should contact Sherlock?" Jane asked, "I heard he hates to be awoken from his sleep, he has a bad temper" Lisbon advised, " And since we are working early we should let him sleep", "Hmm, sounds like a plan then!" Jane said and laid down, kissing Lisbon on her hand.


End file.
